User blog:Helios Max/Dead Space 2 Mods
Dead Space 2 Mods About this Blog This blog will be about Dead Space ( 1,2,3 ) Mods and as well about few descriptions, opinions, videos and more things. If you have an idea for a good mod or about a good video, opinion or whatever, just comment above and I will do my possible to choose or fusing few ideas in a single one and as well with your opinion about this game, mods, characters or if you want even fan-stories :D Helios Max (talk) 15:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) What´s TexMod? It's a program that allows you to extract textures from many games that use DirectX 9.0, and then use the packages with modified textures in game. You can download TexMod by pressing this ''TexMod ''button. Dead Space Textures? With TexMod, you can extract textures during the game, and editing them as the way you like it. After that, you must create a text log with all the details of the textures extracted and edited ( on format .bmp ) and creating a mode for the respective game. Here are few mods created by awesome guys and fans as well of this game! Few mods made by awesome guys! Black Advanced Suit Black Advanced Suit Mod is a mod which it have almost all the lights of the game Dead Space 2 in dark green color and as well a Black version of the Advanced Suit, with the RIG and all the LED of the suit in dark green light. If you like playing games with darker suits and armors, this mod is just the one you will enjoy! Notice that this mode is also one of my favorite and as well the creator of the mod. You can download it by pressing this button: "Dark Mod" Nicole in Fire.jpg|''Make us Whole!|linktext=The nightmare returns, but this time, on your own mind! Nicole Encounter.jpg|''Epic Mod Ever!|linktext="The fear will come, as your heart refuses it" Black Advanced Suit, made by Helios Max.jpg|''The Darkness of Dead Space!|linktext=Fight with Necromorphs, as your suit suits up to your skin! Breathtaking Moment.jpg|''The Nightmare never looked so nice before!|linktext=Discover new ways and new secrets with this epic suit! Unitology TaskForce Security Suit There's two versions of the Suit. V1 with Original Visor & Health V2 with White Visor & Health.Update Now V1.2 & V2.2So I decided to modify two key areas of the suit that were bothering me. One is the Mask Thigh Guards I wanted to improve the detail in the Mask Guards and improve the lighting reflected in the normal map and corresponding Alpha Channels. Since this entailed significant work I decided to redo the mask completely. I'm now happy with the changes and hopefully when compared to the 1st version you will agree that the end result was worth the effort. I also completely reworked the Marker Symbols on the Suit throat Guard and while not perfect, I'm satisfied the work has improved the look. "Writed and created by SnQQpyDog." '' ''To download this mod, press the "Unitology" button. '' Unitology TaskForce.jpg|''Survive and spread the Truth!|linktext=A upgraded version for Security Suit! Only available for High-Level Unitology Security. Tripod´s Injure.jpg|''Altman be Praised!|linktext=A High-Vested Security Suit, available for the most trusted soldiers of the Church! Isaac 002.jpg|''Life is the essence!|linktext=There is also a High-Vested Security Suit for the Veterans Medics who serves the religion. Unitology Tast Mod 1v1.2.jpg|''One Mind, One Body, One Soul|linktext=That´s the definition of the Church and all of his members '' WASP Agility Advanced Suit The mod is not a simple recolour, I've also added detail changes and extra features such as boot grain and glove grips which are also mirrored in the normal maps. Changed health and stasis bars to match suit. Visor colour change. Visor light flare reworked and coloured to match suit. Necromorphs get a sting in their tail! "Writed and created by SnQQpyDog" To download this mod, press the "WASP " button. '' Baby Time.jpg|''The meaning of WASP'' WASP Agility Suit.jpg|''To kill, or not to die? That´s the question!'' WASP Agility Suit 2.jpg|"Wipe.Alive.Survival.Power'' WASP Advanced Suit.jpg|''My job is the safety of Mankind'' '' Elite Black Advanced Suit The mod is not a simple recolour, I've also added detail changes and extra features such as boot grain and glove grips which are also mirrored in the normal maps. Changed health and stasis bars to match suit. Visor colour change. Visor light flare reworked and coloured to match suit. Writed and created by SnQQpyDog You can download this mod by pressing the'' "'Elite Black"' button.''' Dead Space 2_07-11-2011_02-22-22.jpg|''Black Elite Advanced Suit|linktext=A front look of modded Elite Advanced Suit Dead Space 2_10-11-2011_01-20-46.jpg|''Halo Black Jump''|linktext=A more closer look at this modded suit Cobra Suit Dark Snake skin under armor military suit inspired by the villainous organization called "Cobra." The Suit uses the Cobra insignia prominently on the head crest. Other logos/symbols on the armor were custom made to portray a special unit class associated to the style of the armor. You can download this mod from "ViLeDeth" webpage, that also is the creator of Crimson Shell Suit and Deception Cobra Engineering Suit. Crimson Shell Advanced Suit It started off as another experimental armor design which was inspired by Vlad the Impaler armor from Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was originally designed with gold trimming but the gold took away from the original inspiration. Instead the armor itself, just like﻿ the Cobra Suit, has custom specular modifications and other shades of red to suggest different materials. The Crimson Shell has a more "muscle-like" under armor. You can download this mod from "ViLeDeth" webpage! Crimson Shell Mod.jpg|''Dracula´s Mod!|linktext=A mod that represents the Vlad the Impaler or as knows as "Dracula" Heh, Transilvania´s history :D Crimson Advanced Suit.jpg|''Bloodiest Vampire Mod|linktext=The essence of Dracula, now in a suit.... Isaac Clarke, the "Dracula" of Necromorphs Deception/Cobra Engineering Suit It was a test armor which helped lead to the creation of the Cobra Suit itself. It was my practice model which became a favorite for me because it was just a fun thing to mess around with. In summation, I did what I thought would be fun and interesting for myself and others to enjoy. I wish I could modify the in-game﻿ models but it would be quite difficult to get them to work in game without tools. So I settled with making what I could have fun within game! You can download this mod from "ViLeDeth" webpage! And one thing guys, I don´t have any photos of this mod anymore, you can download it and check it out, and hopefully, for someone to publish few, like 2-4 images with this mod, but as "Slider" option. Gallery and Videos * Dead Space 3 Tribute Music (Seether - Simplest Mistake) Trivia * To play the game with these mods, you have first to download TexMod, selecting the ".EXE" file of the game and then loading the choosed mod with it is a ".tpf" archive * If you have bought the game from Steam or from Origin, the mods will not work! If you have a cracked version of the game, then the mods can be loaded during gameplay. * TexMod is not a virus - It intrusively hooks into the desired game's memory in your PC to read all textures packs. If you are not sure you want to continue with TexMod then do not download and use it. It is a SAFE program, it will always be considered a trojan until a new version comes out to update its way of stripping/adding textures into a game. * To see the tutorials of this program watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKHse9Smcw0 Category:Blog posts